All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Karrit
Summary: My second holiday romance starring Goku and Chichi. Goku has a very special Christmas gift for his wife. Please r/r ^_^


All I Want For Christmas Is You-A Holiday Tale of Dragon Ball Z  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama. All I Want For Christmas is You is property of Mariah Carey and Walter Afanasieff.  
  
The stars twinkled like diamonds over 439 East District, the residency of the Son Family. Christmas Eve would soon fade away into Christmas. It was about this time that Goku and Chichi had a special tradition. Once the boys were in bed, Chichi would make final preparations on her turkeys before setting them to bake all night. However, this was also the time Goku would pull off one of his little holiday surprises. Both husband and wife loved these special moments to themselves. Sometimes the simplest gestures can become the greatest gifts.  
  
As expected, Chichi felt her husband's strong arms wrap about her as he rubbed his nose in her hair. She didn't find it odd that he did so, for a saiya-jin's sense of smell is more profound than a human's. When they find a mate and bond with them, and a special scent is created, which only a saiya-jin can identify. Rubbing his nose in the scent gave Goku a feeling of pleasure and yet it was also a sign of affection at the same time. It was his way of telling Chichi that she was his forever and always.  
  
"You're mine forever too, Son Goku," laughed Chichi as she closed the oven door. She turned around and stood on her top toes to give him a kiss. Her gentle saiya-jin was nearly nine inches taller she was.  
  
Goku grinned mischievously and lifted his wife into his arms. He carried her off through the living room and upstairs to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and set Chichi down upon the bed. "Wait here and I'll be back," he murmured and kissed her forehead.  
  
As Chichi waited, she wondered what stunt her husband was going to pull off this time. Her eyes became huge when she saw him return carrying a large package in his arms. It was wrapped in white giftwrap with gold angels. Goku had also changed into his puppydog pajamas. Chichi pointed to the gift and asked, "For me?"  
  
The saiya-jin nodded as he set the present in his wife's lap. He smiled and gestured for her to open it.  
  
"I wonder what it is," pondered Chichi as she tore the wrapping paper. She gasped with surprise as she beheld a karaoke machine. Chichi looked up at Goku with tears in her eyes. "Domo arigotou, Goku-Sa," she whispered.  
  
"That's only half of my present," Goku replied cast the karaoke machine aside and took his wife's slender hands into his own. He then knelt down before her and said, "Son Chichi, I know sometimes I've done things to upset you even when I never meant them to, but I've always loved you. You've always given so much to me, and now I have something to give you, but first." Goku stood up and took the karaoke machine out of its box. He plugged it into the wall and selected a CD. He then shed his pajamas so that he was now revealing a pair of dark green silk boxers with kissing teddybears on them.  
  
Chichi wanted to cry. Her black eyes followed her saiya-jin from his thick ebony hair down to his muscled chest and abdomen and down to his darling underwear. She always melted when he did things like this, but she had a feeling that this was going to be something very special this year.  
  
Goku stood before her and lifted the microphone of the karaoke machine to his lips as the music started. He sang:  
  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you  
  
You baby  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see my baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want her for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby."  
  
Chichi was now in tears. Her husband had now put down the microphone and had slipped something behind his back. "Goku-Sa.?" she whispered.  
  
"Chichi," Goku began, "I am a very fortunate saiya-jin to have someone like you for my wife. You've always been there to point out my mistakes, to comfort me when I needed it and to show me what a true marriage and love between a man and a woman is all about. Now I just want to ask you one thing." He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "Chichi, will you marry me.again?"  
  
By now Chichi's tears had changed to sobs of joy. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at her husband's handsome face. "Oh Goku-Sa," she whispered, "Yes. Yes, I will renew my wedding vows to you. Oh my darling, this is the most wonderful Christmas present you have ever given to me in all my life. Oh how I love you so!"  
  
Goku slid the ring on her left index finger and kissed it. "I love you too," he said to her as he hugged her tightly to his chest. He planted passionate kisses on her lips.  
  
His wife returned kisses to him. She pulled him down onto their bed so that they were both lying down beside one another. Then, her fingers travelled up to her husband's soft ebony hair and gently stroked through it.  
  
The saiya-jin began to purr like a kitten. His black eyes looked lovingly at his wife. "Chichi," he said, starting to blush, "I.you...I mean.you're making me."  
  
Chichi giggled and hugged her Goku-Sa. "I know, but I can't help it. You've made me so very happy tonight, sweetheart. Not only will I remember Christmas as the birth of our saviour, but also as the time you gave me the greatest gift-you. I'm so glad that you're my husband."  
  
"Well then," Goku replied, "Can I show you that I love you even more?"  
  
Chichi nodded as she inched closer to him. "Of course, my sweet warrior."  
  
The greatest gift anyone can ever receive is the gift of love and Christmas to me is about showing those around you how much you care about him or her. May you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 


End file.
